


Of Scarfs and Hickies

by Mellybear



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Sondam - Freeform, i dont even know lmao, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: When Gundam Tanaka arrives to class sans his usual purple scarf and a red mark on his neck, students become abuzz with what it could possibly be.





	

“Oh. My. God.” The classroom of students looked up from their own individual conversations over to Ibuki who had previously been tuning her guitar. Gundam Tanaka had entered the room at his usual brisk pace, purple scarf missing and Mioda jumped from her chair rushing to a collection of students including, Kuzuryuu, Souda, Peko, and Tsumiki. 

“Is that a  _ hickey? _ ” She whispered harshly to the other students. They all took a lazy glance at Tanaka who was chatting softly with Nanami and Sonia. 

“What!?” Kuzuryuu shouted suddenly spotting the large red mark on his neck. “He is way to young for anything like-,”

“Who could have given it to him?” Kazuichi interrupted suddenly. 

“Hey who do you think you are inter-,” 

“Could be anyone really...” Ibuki said studying the tall boy from afar. 

“Hey cut it out!” 

“I don’t understand what the problem is?” Pekoyama said flatly. 

“Now you’re doing it!?” 

“Apologies young master.” She said suddenly bowing her head to him. Kuzuryuu scoffed slightly leaning back in his chair. Somehow her few words had sated him. 

“A h-hickey is when one person latches their lips to another's skin and sucks until the blood vessels under the skin begin to burst, forming a red mark.” Mikan explained gingerly to Peko. 

“I don’t understand?” She said still confused. Peko was raised without much of an education in romance, or typical teen antics. “They do that for pain? Was he in a fight?” Kazuichi sat laughing to himself and Fuyuhiko shot him an evil look that shut him up. 

“It’s a love bite, Peko.” Kuzuryuu muttered. “It’s not for pain...” Peko was able to put the pieces together and nodded suddenly.

“I agree with Kazuichi, who could have given him such a mark?” She asked. The whole group was staring at Tanaka but he genuinely seemed none the wiser. 

“Could’ve been Sonia? Those two are together a lot.” Ibuki provided turning her eyes on the blonde princess. 

“What!?” Kazuichi shouted, louder than needed, straight into Kuzuryuu’s ear. “A princess would never-,” 

“How do you know?” Kuzuryuu asked rubbing his ear. “You don’t know anything about Sonia, she hardly knows your name.” 

“She does too know my name!” He insisted tears welling in his eyes. 

“What’s with the fuss?” Komaeda asked approaching the group. 

“Gundam has a hickey.” Peko explained. 

“Wow, really?” He said looking over at the boy. “Are you sure it isn’t just some sort of animal bite?” The group of students all fell silent. They hadn’t actually considered that possibility from the animal tamer. 

“Souda go investigate.” Ibuki said forcing the pink haired boy up from his seat. 

“Wha-, Why me!?” He demanded being shoved up to the front of the class. 

“Cause it’ll be funny.” Ibuki scurried back to the huddle and took Kazuichi’s seat. Souda sat grumbling to himself as he dragged himself down the row of desks to the left of Tanaka. He walked slowly, peering down the boy's jacket collar completely unsubtly. The mark was there, bright red and resembling a circle, but considering he’d never actually seen a hickey up close it could have easily been an animal mark. 

“Kazuichi? What are you doing?” Akane sat at her desk, feet kicked up giving him a strange look. This led to Tanaka, Sonia, and Chiaki looking up from their conversation. Souda began panicking waving his hands furiously. 

“I was looking for myyyyyyy... Screwdriver!” He shouted in his panic. He yanked down Tanaka’s collar and stared straight at the mark. “Well it’s not here guess I’ll look somewhere else.” He quickly scrambled away to his friends. 

“Smooth.” Kuzuryuu mumbled. 

“I have no idea. It could have been either.” He said. 

“You looks straight at it, what do you mean it could have been either?” Ibuki asked.

“There are some blatant difference between hickies and animal bites you know.” Kuzuryuu pointed out. 

“Oh yeah!?” Souda shouted. “Like you’d know!” Souda was defensive, but it was a valid point. No one sitting among them really knew how a hickey looked compared to a cat bite or something. 

“Mioda.” Peko said suddenly. “Please give Kazuichi one of this love bites.” Kazuichi began shouting in shock attempting to keep a rabid Ibuki off him. If the word bite was involved she didn’t hesitate. 

“Please don’t I’m too young to die!” Souda wailed falling to the floor. 

  
  


“What do you think is going on over there?” Sonia asked looking at the group of kids trying to keep a flailing Ibuki off of Souda. 

“Not sure...” Tanaka said. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, where’s your scarf Tanaka?” Chiaki asked. 

“I had to leave it at home, I was granted with a mark from a demon, and it’s dishonorable to cover it.” He said moving his neck to show the red mark. 

“Oh I see...” Chiaki said studying the mark. Sonia sat smiling innocently at Tanaka proudly calling her a demon. 

“That sure is some cat bite...” Chiaki said to herself. 

“Y-yes... Some cat.” Tanaka said turning to look at his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like twenty minutes for no apparent reason. But hey, it's all in good fun. Kudos and comments always appreciated.


End file.
